Red Eyes
by Annime Adiect
Summary: HAITUS
1. Missing Teens

Annime: Here is a new SRMTHFG story! I hope you like it!

Chiro: Oh brother…not another one!

Annime: YES another one! XD

Otto: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Red Eyes**_

"People are going missing like crazy now-a-days, Antauri," Chiro complained. "It's like they disappeared without a trace!" The teen threw down the files of all the missing teenagers onto the table in front of him. "It's just becoming INSANE!"

"And they are only teenagers," Antauri pointed out as he picked up one of the files. "Do you think there is a connection?

"Antauri," Chiro replied. "I'm SURE that this is all connected to each other."

Antauri gave the boy a nod and looked back at the file in his hands. He opened it and found a boy that was only a month older than Chiro. Antauri glanced at the young raven haired boy. The team's leader was currently looking at another file of a young girl.

"This is insanity," Chiro whispered. "Every single one of them just up and vanished."

'Yeah,' Antauri thought. 'And I have a feeling this has only begun.'

Annime: This is going to bed…interesting.

Chiro: (rolls eyes)

Gibson: Please review.


	2. Files

Annime: Hello!

Chiro: Oh crap, this is going to be crazy!

Annime: Not yet though.

Chiro: Not yet though.

Gibson: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 1**_

"This looks like the place," Chiro said as he read the address. Antauri floated up to the boy and nodded.

"Yes, this is the Jackson residence," the silver monkey agreed. "Let's go."

Chiro opened the fence, walked up the sidewalk, and knocked on the door. Antauri followed the teen close behind. After a few moments, a woman who looked as though she had been crying opened the door.

"Hello?" she spoke with a shaky voice. "Who are you?"

"Ma'am," Chiro said. "I'm Chiro, the leader of the hyper force." The woman nodded and moved to let the boy and the floating simian inside.

"Please, have a seat," the woman insisted as she pulled out two chairs from under the kitchen table. "Make yourselves comfortable." She then went and grabbed three cups. "Would you like any water?"

"No, we're fine," Chiro reassured her. "We are actually here to talk about Arnold."

"Of course…" the lady murmured. "You guys are the ones who took the case about the missing teens."

Chiro nodded. "We wanted to ask you some questions about your son."

Ms. Jackson gave him a nod. "Yes, go ahead."

The raven-haired teen cleared his throat. "When exactly did he go missing?"

"Well," Ms. Jackson answered. "It had to be when he was walking home from school because he was in all of his classes throughout the day."

"Are there any family enemies?" Chiro asked. "You know; someone who would want to hurt your son?"

"There isn't anyone I know of," Ms. Jackson said.

"Did your son know anyone who went missing?"

"Yes, actually, his best friend was kidnapped only two days before Arnold. Her name was Brianna. My son was heartbroken from the news."

"I'm so sorry," Chiro mumbled. "So, your son is how old?"

"13 years old."

"Do you think he may have wanted to run away?" the teen continued. "Have there been any problems at home? Maybe you were fighting with your husband and it upset Arnold?"

Ms. Jackson bit her lip. "Mr. Jackson…passed away last year in a car accident."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Chiro said. The teen glanced at Antauri and the silver monkey gave him a nod. "We need to get going; thank you for all of your help, ma'am." The three stood up and the woman shook Chiro's hand.

"No, thank YOU for all of your help," Ms. Jackson objected. "And you stay safe out there, ok?"

"Yes ma'am," Chiro spoke as he opened the door. Soon, the two monkey team members were out of the house and Chiro gave a sigh of relief.

"Man, Antauri," Chiro said to the floating simian. "This just got CRAZIER, and I didn't even know that was possible!"

"We just need to focus so that we can figure out who is taking these children," Antauri instructed.

"Or what," the teen added. He then winced at the idea and shivered. Antauri placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"It's going to be ok, Chiro," Antauri reassured his son. "We are going to find them and bring them home safely."

"I hope so," Chiro whispered.

As the two walked down the street, they passed by an alleyway. A small, faint light coming from the dark alleyway caught Chiro's attention. The teen stopped, almost mesmerized by the light.

"Chiro," Antauri called to the boy. When the raven-head didn't respond, the silver monkey repeated himself. "Chiro, are you ok?" This time, he shook the younger by the shoulder.

Breaking out of his trance, Chiro shook his head and replied, "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Antauri gave him a suspicious look.

"Are you absolutely positive?"

"Yes, Antauri, you don't need to worry so much about me."

Antauri stayed silent as the two went back to walking down the road towards the Super Robot.

'I don't know if I will ever be able to stop worrying about you Chiro,' Antauri thought. 'You seem to find trouble wherever you go.'

That night Chiro was in his pajamas and looking over some files of missing kids. As he lay in his bed he flipped through file after file, picture after picture…until he stopped at the sight of one.

**Brianna Lindy-Anne Michaels**

**Age: 13**

**School: Knight Middle School**

**Missing Since: June 23, 2011**

**Parents: Mr. Jack Michaels and Mrs. Linda Michaels**

Chiro stared at the picture of the teenage girl. She had long blonde hair, bright green eyes, and a warming smile to match. The raven-haired teen massaged his temples. He then forced himself to move on to the next file…which also made him stop in his tracks.

**Darien James Parkson**

**Age: 14**

**School: Southern Theater and Arts Academy**

**Missing Since: June 30**

**Parents: None (orphaned)**

Chiro gapped at the file.

"Darien," the boy whispered. "You were taken too? And NO ONE told me?"

Suddenly, someone knocked at the door.

"Chiro, we need to figure out whose house we are going to tomorrow," Antauri spoke as he floated into the room.

"Do we now?" Chiro muttered. Antauri raised an eyebrow at his son until Chiro showed him the file. The silver simian sighed.

"Chiro, please understand-,"

"Understand WHAT Antauri," Chiro snapped. "OH, maybe the fact that a REALLY good friend of mine is missing and you DIDN'T TELL ME?"

"Chiro, please-,"

"Please WHAT?" Chiro yelled. "What, Antauri; do you want to LISTEN TO YOU! You know, maybe I would have LISTENED to you if you told me that MY FRIEND WAS MISSING!"

"Chiro, please calm down-,"

Chiro growled. "Do NOT tell me to calm down when I have EVERY right to be angry!"

"Chiro, I didn't want you going out looking for him. It's too dangerous."

Chiro shook his head. "Everything is too dangerous, with you! AND DON'T YOU TURST ME? DON'T YOU THINK I ALREADY KNOW THAT? I mean, you DID TRAIN me after all. Sheesh, Antauri, it's always going to be hard to learn that your friend is kidnapped…but what if he's REALLY hurt!" The raven-haired boy covered his eyes. Tears streamed down his face and he quickly wiped them away.

"Oh, Chiro," the mentor whispered as he placed a hand on the teen's shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

Chiro threw his hands up. "I don't wanna hear it right now." He then stormed out of the room.

Annime: …

Chiro: -_-

Annime: He's not very happy with me…

Chiro: YOU THINK?

Annime: Yeah…

Antauri: Please review.


	3. Blood

Annime: Hello!

Chiro: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Chapter 2**_

Antauri floated over to the bed and picked up Darien's file. The silver simian sighed and looked over at the door.

"I guess I should have told him after all," Antauri whispered. "He wouldn't be as upset if I did. I honestly don't blame him, either."

Chiro marched into the control and violently paced back and forth. Gibson, Sprx, and Nova raised their eyebrows as they watched the boy's extremely quick motions.

"Is something wrong, kid?" Sprx asked. Chiro shook his head roughly.

"Well what wrong?" Nova pressed. Chiro continued to shake his head.

"I can't believe him," the teen muttered before yelling, "I REALLY CANNOT BELIEVE HE DID THAT!"

The three colorful simians went silent from shock as they became even more confused.

"You know what," Chiro spoke as if to his self. "If he thinks I would have done it, why not FREAKING make him right?" The boy then stopped pacing and stalked over to his orange tube.

"Chiro, where do you think you are going?" Gibson demanded. Chiro didn't look any of the three in the eye.

"I'm going out." And with this, the raven haired teen zipped down his tube and out of sight.

"Hey!" Otto shouted happily as he bounced into the room with a little gadget in his hand. "I made this little do-hicky for Chiro." The green simian looked around the control room and then back at the three shocked monkeys. "Where did he go? I thought I just heard his voice coming from in here."

"He went out," Nova said with a gulp. Otto smiled.

"When will he be back?"

"Otto," Gibson spoke with annoyance. "Teens have been going missing all over the city at all hours of the night and day. Don't you understand?" As he said this, the three simians were rushing to find Antauri. Otto gapped.

"We have to go find him!" Otto pointed out. Sprx turned to him and gave him a skeptical look.

"No dip, now let's go!" Sprx ordered as he turned back around to follow Gibson and Nova. Otto nodded and raced with them.

Chiro ran down the street and darted into an alleyway on his left.

As he did this, he yelled, "Darien, are you out here?" Anger at Antauri, frustration towards himself, and worry for his friend all mixed together. These collided emotions drove him to run as fast as he could down the back alleys of Shuggazoom.

"Antauri!" yelled Nova. "Antauri, it's an emergency!"

Antauri floated out of Chiro's room, and the yellow simian had to halt quickly so that she wouldn't run into him. Gibson, though, didn't stop as quickly and accidently rammed into her. They both fell to the ground, tripping Sprx as he came running to them. As all three of them lay on the ground, Antauri and Otto looked at each other. The green monkey gave the silver simian a shrug. Soon, though, the three were jumping back onto their feet.

"Antauri," Nova gasped. "He's gone."

Antauri's eyes widened. "He's WHAT?"

"He's gone," the female repeated. "He just went down his tube and said he was going out!"

Antauri stopped breathing for a moment. "D-did he say anything to you before that?"

"Yeah," Sprx answered. "The kid was rambling and shouting something like 'I cannot believe he really did that,' and 'if he thinks I would have done it, why not make him right?'" Antauri froze.

"Antauri," Gibson said. "I we don't find him soon, who knows what could happen to him!"

Antauri took in a sharp breath. "Come on; we must hurry!"

The raven-head darted down the same road he had walked down with Antauri the same day. With the thought of Antauri came the thought of going back to the Super Robot, but before he could make his decision, a small light showed itself to Chiro. The boy's pupils went big and he went into a trance. Slowly, he walked towards the light. With every step, it got slightly brighter. Once he reached it, he pushed his hand forward to grab it, but he was grabbed before he could touch it.

Antauri and Nova were in a group together as they ran through an alleyway somewhere in Shuggazoom.

"Chiro," Nova called out. "Where are you?"

A scream echoed through the city. It was harsh and flooded with fear. The two stopped dead in their tracks Antauri's breath caught in his throat once he figured out it was Chiro's.

"Oh no," Nova murmured. "It can't be."

Chiro stumbled to his knees and started to breath heavily. He glanced up to see the person who had just attacked him. They were covered by the shadows.

"W-," Chiro tried to say. He gasped for air before trying again. "W-what d-did you d-do to me?" With a shaky hand, he reached up to his neck and felt a wet substance. "Y-you c-cut me; b-but why would y-you want t-to do that?" But, before the teen could ask any more questions or the stranger could answer, Chiro blacked out. The stranger smiled, took Chiro's leg, and dragged him away.

Antauri and Nova ran down alley after alley until Nova stepped in some liquid. She stopped, and once he noticed, Antauri stopped too. Guilt filled Antauri to the bone.

'I should have told him,' Antauri thought. 'He might not be doing this if I did. Leader of the team or not, he's still a child. And as a child, his emotions can push him to do things without thinking about it first. Now with all of that anger built up against me…he went haywire.'

"What's the matter Nova?" Antauri asked as he turned around to face her. The females pink eyes went wide as she reached down and felt the liquid. She turned to Antauri after she smelt it and as she rubbed it in her hands. Panic was written on the golden warrior's face. This rare sight put fear into the silver simian's heart and mind.

"Antauri," she whispered with a shaky and sobbing voice. "This is blood."

Annime: Wow, it's moving pretty fast.

Chiro: You are excited about this one.

Annime: Yep! But I also think I'm jet legged XP

Otto: Please review!


	4. Mirrors

Annime: O.O OH MY WORD! DOES ANYONE KNOW HOW MUCH I ADORE MY REVIEWERS! I HAVE 23 REVIEWS FOR ONLY 3 CHAPTERS! O.O I WISH I COULD HUG YOU ALL!

Chiro: …Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG…

_**Chapter 3**_

The monkey team surrounded Gibson as he typed away at his computer. This large machine was scanning the blood that Nova found on the ground in the alleyway when she was searching for Chiro with Antauri.

"So, Gibson, is it the kids?" Sprx asked, being the first one in ten minutes to lose his patience.

Gibson hung his head low and gave the red simian a slight nod.

"Well, can you find him?" Nova questioned. "I mean, we could try to find him by searching for his bio signature."

"I've tried that," Gibson said after hitting the computer with his fist. "It's as if the boy has just…vanished."

Antauri sat on the ground and crossed his legs together. The team turned to him and waited as the silver simian started to glow green. Using the Power Primate, Antauri tried to search for the missing raven haired boy. Instead of seeing Chiro or even a place, he saw a hooded figure in a dark room. This figure looked up to show his glowing white eyes at Antauri and a wave of energy pushed the monkey away. The second in command woke up from his meditation to find the other four simians kneeling beside him as he lay on the other side of the room.

"I can't contact him," Antauri admitted as he sat up. "Someone or something is blocking me."

Everyone looked at each other with no idea on how they would be able to find their teen leader.

"Oww," Chiro groaned as he started to regain consciousness. As he sat up, he found out the hard way how dizzy he was. Clutching his head, he forced his eyes open and looked around the room. It was dark and cold…yet his sight was strangely stronger. "Where am I?" Chiro asked himself as he stood up from off the ground. Now that he was on his feet, he could get a better look at the room. Slowly he turned until his eyes caught something with a glaze. Chiro slowly walked towards in to find that it was a mirror. He didn't see his normal reflection though… Chiro's scream echoed through the room as the sight began to sink in. He felt his hair and face and hoped that it was all just a bad dream.

In the mirror he saw that his normally black hair was now pure white, his skin was paler that physically possible, there was a set of fangs in his teeth, and his normally blue eyes were now pure red. Chiro gapped as he began to shake. He was wearing different cloths, too. A black undershirt lay underneath a black hoodie, and he also wore black jeans, socks, and shoes.

"Do you like it?" a voice called from behind him. The teen spun around to find a figure that was about his height and age.

"D-do I like what?" Chiro stuttered.

"Do you like your new look. It's actually the most unique of them all, but you WERE the most unique of them all in the first place." The boy who was speaking to Chiro took a step out of the shadows and revealed himself.

"Henry…is that you?" Chiro questioned.

Henry Kite was the first out of all the teens to suddenly disappear. He looked a lot like he did in the photo Chiro saw, except now he had paler skin and fangs. His blonde hair and blue eyes were the same.

"Yes, Chiro, it is I, Henry Kite: the king of vampires."

Chiro gapped. "Vampires- what do you mean, by 'vampires'?"

Henry chuckled. "Just look in the mirror of blood, Chiro. You're a vampire now. And I'm so glad you are part of my army now." Chiro took a step back.

"Wait a second," the white haired teen said, holding up his hands. "I'm NOT going to be part of your army."

"You say that NOW," Henry spoke with a new frown. "But not after I do this."

Faster than Chiro could have blinked, Henry raced to him to punch him in the face. Chiro, though, was a lot faster and rammed his fist into Henry's gut. The red eyed teen then jetted out the door.

Chiro ran down the hall way as fast as he could…and that was FAST. If anyone was in the hallway, they wouldn't have notice him running down past them. Once he reached a door, he came to an abrupt stop and looked around.

"What in the world is this place?" Chiro whispered to himself as his eyes scanned over what seemed to be a bar.

"Hey," a new voice called out to Chiro. "Come here really fast." The white haired teen moved his head towards the sound to find that it came from the right corner of the room. There stood a very familiar and hooded boy. Chiro worked his way through the huge crowd of people until he reached the familiar stranger.

"Who are you?" Chiro asked, skipping the welcomes. The stranger, who was wearing a dark hoodie like Chiro, pushed his hoodie down to show that he was a longtime friend: Darien.

"Hello, Chiro," Darien said with a sheepish smile. "It looks like you got turned too. How was it with Henry?"

Chiro glanced behind him to find the Henry boy standing at the door way looking for him. The white haired boy put his hood over his head and looked at Darien.

"It DID NOT go well," Chiro explained. Darien's eyes widened.

"Ok, then let's get you out of here."

The white haired teen followed his black haired friend as he led the way through the crowd. Quickly yet quietly they worked their way towards a door that read exit. Darien opened it and let Chiro go out first. The black-headed boy closed the door behind them and they both took off their hoods.

"Darien, what's going on?" Chiro demanded. "What happened to you? What happened to ME?"

Darien held up his hands, signaling his friend to calm down.

"You know Henry, right?" Darien explained slowly. Chiro gave him a nod. "Well, somehow HE was turned into a vampire. So, since he was the first, he thinks he's the leader. A lot of us want to prove him wrong, but we just end up ignoring him." Darien shrugged. After this he went silent and looked Chiro up and down carefully. "You look so different compared to EVERY other vampire I've seen. What's your power?"

Chiro blinked with bewilderment at how fast the conversation was going. "What power?"

Annime: Now we know some of the story!

Chiro: -_- I thought you weren't into vampires.

Annime: I think this is cool!

Chiro: -_-

Annime: I hope that the vampire thingy didn't make people not like this story. 0.0

Darien: PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Powers

Annime: I'm VERY sorry that I haven't updated lately. Band camp has taken up practically ALL of my time, besides that for sleeping. And I kinda feel sick from it.

Chiro: Doesn't help that you went cold turkey with soda.

Annime: oh, be quiet!

_Flashbacks_

_**Chapter 4**_

"_You're attitude will TOTALLY change," Darien explained. "Ok, it may NOT totally change, but it will change at least slightly. It did for me; I would normally want to fight back against that dude who wants to lead us, but now I'm just ignoring him."_

"_Don't you WANT to change back?" Chiro questioned as he stopped and turned to his friend._

"_I'm cool either way," Darien answered. "If someone fights back against the guy, I won't complain. If no one does, then I won't complain either." The boy looked at his white haired friend closely. "And after a few hours, you might not care either."_

Chiro sat on the top of one of the buildings as the sun began to rise. He didn't know where Darien was at the moment (since they separated a while before), but he didn't stress too much about it. After all, Darien could take care of himself.

It had taken an hour to get anywhere close to the Super Robot. Now, as he sat still, he just stared at the metallic object. He didn't want to go any closer to that thing anymore.

Darien was right- Chiro's personality DID change…but it wasn't for the better. But, it wasn't like Chiro had expected it too, after all.

The white haired teen stood up from where he was and turned towards the back alleyway. After going all the way to the edge he jumped off and landed gracefully on his feet. Chiro then pivoted to the right and started to walk calmly in the opposite direction of the robot.

Antauri tried to stay as calm as he could as he meditated. His first priority was to find Chiro, but oddly enough, he couldn't sense the boy anywhere within the city.

A few hours later, Chiro stopped for a moment. He was hungry- but the idea of eating made him feel sick.

"_We eat and drink blood," Darien told his friend. "Regular food makes us sick to our stomachs."_

"_I don't WANT to eat blood though," Chiro said._

_Darien sighed. "Look, I don't like the idea either, but it doesn't kill anyone. It just changes them into a vampire."_

"_Oh, and that's any better?"_

"_Chiro, if you don't feed, then your eyes will dim into black. When they are black, you will get tired. Vampires DON'T sleep, so if you DO then you will probably die."_

Chiro shook his head and continued walking, but at that same moment three hooded figures surrounded him.

"Hey, you, white-head, look over here!"

Chiro glanced at one of the boys and sarcastically pointed to his chest.

"Yes you, smart-a**, now stay still!"

"What seems to be the problem?" Chiro questioned as he crossed his arms.

"King Henry has ordered us to come get you, so make our jobs easy and come along like a good boy," another boy spoke in a 'threatening' voice.

"Oh," Chiro said, realizing who they are talking about. "'King' Henry- I could have done better. But, anyway, I'm not going anywhere."

"You better cooperate or else."

"HA; or else you'll do WHAT? OH, I KNOW! You're going to stalk me to death!" Chiro laughed while the other three growled in anger.

"That's it!" the last one said as they shot forward to attack Chiro.

"_Oh," Darien added. "Don't forget your advantages now that you're a vamp. First, you have super speed. Second, you vision has increased. Third, your hearing has more than doubled. Fourth, your sense smell and tasting has also gotten stronger. And last, but not least, you have a special ability."_

"_Like what?" Chiro asked._

"_It could be ANYTHING. And, you may have more than one. Your special ability could be that you can pull your fangs in and out."_

_Chiro put his hand to his mouth and noticed that his fangs weren't there._

Chiro dodged the boys blow, yanked him back by his arm, broke it, and slugged him in the face. The second boy tried to aim low at his legs, but the white haired boy jumped over him and landed next to the third boy. The red-eyed boy's fangs shot out threateningly and he tripped the boy and broke his leg. The second stranger wasn't done with Chiro yet and came running at him with a metal poll. The white-headed boy just watched. The boy with the metal poll ran right through Chiro and fell to the ground.

"_How will I know what my power is?" Chiro questioned his friend. Darien looked Chiro in the eye seriously._

"_Oh, trust me; you'll know what it is when the time comes."_

'Ahh, so THAT'S what I can do,' Chiro thought as he stared at the boy who was too stubborn to stay down.

"Oh, so you think you're SO COOL because you have retractable fangs AND the power to go through things?"

Chiro raised an eyebrow and nodded, knowing that the stranger wouldn't be happy until he did. The hooded boy raced towards him and tried to hit the white haired teen in the head, but Chiro grabbed his arm and flipped him backwards. The red-eyed teen did this so powerfully that it indented the ground.

Chiro stopped and looked at the three boys who were lying unconscious on the ground.

"_Oh, and don't forget that vampires heal REALLY fast!" Darien called to Chiro as they walked in different directions. "So if you ever get into a fight and hurt someone, get away fast. If you get hurt then don't worry; it won't last long."_

Chiro turned in the direction he was going before the incident started and took off at full speed. (He could barely be seen he was going so fast.) He knew it wouldn't be smart to hang around until the three punks tried to attack him again.

"Well, well," a voice spoke from the shadows. "It looks like I found the only one who can stop me. I better take him down fast before he realizes exactly how this all happened."

Annime: YAY! We get some things explained…FINALLY!

Chiro: Great, another 'Chiro's a bad boy' story.

Annime: Aww! You know you love them!

Chiro: We know you forgot to say you didn't own SRMTHFG.

Annime: Of COURSE I don't own SRMTHFG! Why does that HAVE to be rubbed in my face!

Antauri: Please review.


	6. Filing Cabinets

Annime: I'm EXTREMELY sorry I haven't updated in forever. High school and band have kept me very busy. I'll try to find more times to write then just the weekends.

Chiro: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 5**_

"Two weeks," Sprx muttered under his breath as he threw the papers he had been reading onto the floor. "It's been two weeks and we aren't even CLOSE to finding the kid!"

"I know," Nova murmured quietly as she stared at the disorganized stack of files that now lay on the metal ground of the robot. "But we ARE going to find him."

Sprx groaned and placed his faces into his hands. "I hope you're right, Nova. I REALLY do."

Chiro jumped from the high metal ladder of the post office that was located in the North of the city. His red eyes scanned the alley in which he stood. A sigh of relief slipped through his lips as he found no one near.

"Ok, I'm almost there," Chiro said as he jogged over to the wall that stood across from him. The teen jumped and phased through the hard brick. Only seconds later, he was inside.

"_Have you ever wondered why we are the way we are?" a small boy asked. Chiro whipped around and stared at the small figure._

"_What did you say?" the white haired boy questioned._

"_Have you ever wondered why we are the way we are?" the young stranger repeated._

"_I don't think I'm following. Maybe you should go home to your mommy and daddy so that nothing happens to you. People have been disappearing lately."_

"_I can't go home."_

"_Well, whatever. That's not my problem."_

"_Oh, but it is. It's EVERYONE'S problem."_

_Chiro crossed his arms and narrowed his red eyes._

"_What are you talking about kid? And why are you suddenly talking to me? I didn't even know you were around."_

"_I've been following you around. I have the ability to blend in with my surroundings."_

"_Oh, so you're a vampire."_

"_I'm one of the youngest, too."_

"_That's great kid, but why have you been following me around?"_

"_Because you're the leader of the hyper force; you can get the monkey team!"_

"_I'm not any part of the hyper force anymore, kid"_

"_Dang it," the boy cursed under his breath. "You changed a lot too."_

"_Yep, so I'll be seeing you."_

"_But do you?"_

"_Do I what?"_

"_Wonder why we are vampires? Wonder why this is happening?"_

Chiro glance around the dark storage room. Filing cabinets littered the place, making Chiro curious.

_Chiro laughed. "Wondering how this all happened doesn't change the fact that it did."_

"_But I could help find a way to reverse it," the young kid retorted._

"_For all I know, the other vampires are happy where they are now."_

"_I'm not."_

"_Well, that sounds like a personal problem, kid." With this, the white hair boy stalked off, leaving the green eyed vampire in tears behind him._

"Why do I have to be the curious type?" Chiro muttered to himself as he opened up a random cabinet. He looked inside to find it empty. He blinked for a second and pushed the shelf back into place. He opened the one underneath it, and again, it was empty. "Are all of these things empty?" He raced at full to the front wall and pushed his head through to look at what the building was originally for. Raising an eyebrow, he read the sign: 'Winston Academy.'

"Oh," Chiro spoke with realization. "This is the Academy where the kids started to disappear. Figures everyone would be gone now. But what's up with all of these stupid empty filing cabinets?"

Antauri landed on top of the post office just north of the city. His cobalt eyes scanned the area that surrounded him. Walking slowly, he looked over each edge of the building to try and find that missing raven-head that had been worrying him. Not seeing any sign of the teen, Antauri turned his rocket back on and flew off.

"Empty," Chiro murmured as he violently shut the 20th filing cabinet he had looked through. Mentally sighing, he opened up the middle one of this set of three. "Why anyone would put a bunch of empty filing cabinets in a stupid empty school is beyond me!" As he yelled this, his eyes spotted something different about the inside of this shelf. It looked as if someone had cut a big rectangle out of the bottom…and then sat it back in place. Chiro used his short fingernails as best he could to lift the rectangular piece out of its spot. After a few moments, the red eyed boy through the puzzle-like piece to the side and found a single piece of paper. Chiro blinked and then narrowed his eyes.

"You're kidding me," he said to no one. "You have GOT to be kidding me." He picked up the paper and saw that it listed information about a young-teenage girl. "Someone placed all of these cabinets around here to hide this stupid file? What's so important about her anyway?"

"Do you really want to know?" a voice asked behind him.

"You still can't sense where he is?" Gibson asked as Antauri landed gently beside him.

"No," Antauri answered sadly. "I can't sense his presence anywhere in the city."

"Do you think he might be…hurt?" Otto questioned. Knowing what he really meant, Antauri shook his head.

"No, I would have sensed that when it happened, and I never did. Something's happened, but he's still in one piece."

Chiro grunted as he was shoved against some of the empty filing cabinets. The white haired teen fell on his back as the loud sound of falling metal echoed in the room. The red eyed boy was quickly on his feet again and kicked the offender in the face. The stranger fell backwards and did a summersault until he was a yard away.

"Oh, so you're the fighting kind, huh?" the male asked as he jumped to his feet.

"No, I just kicked in the face for no reason," Chiro replied sarcastically.

"Hardy, har, har; that's very funny, ya wise guy!" The man then tried to trip Chiro. This back fired as the red eyed teen tripped the other instead.

"Bring it on," Chiro told the man. "I could use a little fun."

Annime: Again, sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoyed this!

Chiro: Please review!


	7. BrownRed Eyes

Annime: Hello everyone!

Chiro: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 6**_

Antauri's eyes widened as he heard a loud crashing sound.

"Did you hear what I just heard?" Gibson questioned. Antauri nodded and motioned for the blue simian to follow as they raced towards the noise.

The stranger advanced and tried to punch Chiro in the face. The white haired teen was too fast for him, though, and moved to the side. The other boy stumbled before Chiro kicked him in the back.

"Who are you," Chiro growled. The stranger grunted as he stood up and looked over at the red eyed teen. This was when his hood fell off of his head and his face was revealed.

"My name is Arnold."

Chiro suddenly remembered his face once the name had been said. His brown eyes had changed to gray and he had fangs, but that was all that had changed about him. Of course, the skin had become paler as well. The white haired teen crossed his arms.

"You do know that your mommy is looking for you, don't you?" the red eyed boy said mockingly. Arnold growled.

"At least I have a mother to look for me."

Chiro shrugged. "Hey, I can admit that I deserved that." This was when Arnold came running at the teen again in hopes to strike him. The white haired teen was, again, too quick and ended up slamming Arnolds head into the floor. "Hey, Arnold, there's no need to get so violent."

"I have to," he corrected, taking Chiro's hand and throwing him across the room. The white hair teen yelped in surprise as he landed against more filing cabinets. Once he was sure Chiro could hear him, he continued, "I have orders from Henry to make sure you won't cause any problems."

"What makes you think I would do that?" Chiro asked with a sly smile. He then took a filing cabinet and chucked it at Arnold. It smashed into the gray eyed boy and he went flying against the concrete wall.

"It's coming from in there," Gibson announced, pointing to the Academy that was located right next to the post office Antauri was just at. The silver simian took the lead as he slipped through a broken window.

Chiro punched Arnold in the face as Arnold tried to trip him. This was when the white haired boy started to lose his concentration. Arnold kicked the red eyed boy in the stomach and almost made him fall. The white haired boy paused for a moment as he felt the familiar presence again. This feeling made his whole body ach and he clutched his head.

"What's your problem?" Arnold asked, taking a step towards him. Chiro bared his fangs and growled.

"Back up," the white haired teen warned. "If you don't it won't be pretty." Arnold laughed as he took another step towards the hurting boy. Chiro jumped and kicked Arnold up-side the head. The blonde (Arnold) went flying until he landed through a window.

The pain Chiro was feeling kept getting stronger and stronger until he heard gasps from behind him.

"Chiro!" a voice yelled. The owner of the name started shaking and stumbled onto his knees. The moment a cold mental hand fell on his shoulder, the teen blacked out.

"Is it really Chiro?" Gibson asked as he ran up beside his fellow teammate.

"Yes," Antauri said with relief. "It is him."

"But what happened to him?"

"I'm not sure."

Then, they both turned to the boy who was coming through a smashed window. He stumbled and held his head. The monkeys quickly picked up their leader and hurried out of the stranger's sight.

Arnold blinked as he looked into the empty room around him. He clutched his teeth together and punched a hole into a metal cabinet out of anger.

"Where did he go?" he shouted to no one.

Antauri and Gibson were out of ear shot to hear the gray eyed boy's yelling as they carried the unconscious boy away. His white hair and closed brown-red eyes were alarming to the two.

"I'm going to have to run some tests when we get back to the robot," Gibson said as he bit his lip. Antauri was silent as he nodded his head. The silver simian thought about running some his own tests…just to see how much Chiro had changed mentally.

Otto sighed as he threw the tennis ball against the metal wall of the control room for the millionth time that day. He listened as Nova and Sprx argued. The green monkey was tempted to laugh as he realized that the two couldn't even stop fighting when their leader was missing. But, suddenly, an odd feeling came over Otto. It felt as if it had been missing, but a shiver ran through his spine. Something wasn't right.

"Monkey Team," Antauri spoke from behind the green simian. "I have news." Otto jumped up from his seat and turned towards his teammates. That's when he spotted Chiro. His coal black eyes widened as he raced to his leader. The sight was both confusing and scary as they all stared for a moment. Even Sprx and Nova didn't say anything.

"Help me take him to the med bay," Gibson told them as he sounded like he was choking on his words. Each of the monkeys took one of Chiro's legs and/or arms and gently moved him into the med bay.

Once he was laid on the table, Chiro groaned a little bit, but he didn't wake up. Gibson started to type away at his computer. The rest of the team surrounded their teen leader with nervous looks.

"I wonder what happened to the kid," Sprx murmured. Nova just shook her head without saying any words.

"I can't find anything scientifically wrong with him," Gibson announced. "But the computer is telling me that his Power Primate has been locked away in his body."

Antauri could have told them that much. As the blue simian continued his observations, he was trying to use his powers to go into Chiro's mind.

This was when the boy started to wake up…

Annime: I'm so mean! XD

Otto: Please review!


	8. We Care

Annime: Hi! I'm still here!

Chiro: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Chapter 7**_

Chiro opened his now dark brown eyes to find himself looking up at a light. His left arm swung over to protect his eyes as he sat up. A groan escaped his lips as his arm fell back to his side and he blinked repeatedly. He then turned his gaze to the monkey team and gave them a skeptical look.

"How did I get here?" he asked in a simple yet questioning voice.

"We found you Chiro," Gibson answered as he walked over to his computer to get some tests ready.

"We have been looking for you since you went missing," Nova explained. The white haired teen swung his legs off the table and stood up.

"Chiro," Antauri said placing a hand on Chiro's shoulder. "You are weak. Please sit back down." A shot of pain went through the red eyed boy when the silver simian made physical contact with him, but he didn't show it. Instead he moved his shoulder to gently knock off Antauri's hand.

"I'm fine," Chiro argued.

"Kid, what happened?" Sprx questioned, obviously understanding that Chiro wasn't going to admit that he wasn't in great shape. The boy shrugged at the red simian.

"I was running through Shuggazoom when something cut me," he told them. "The loss of blood knocked me out and I was taken to some club or whatever." He stopped there as Gibson came over to him and gently pushed a needle into one of his veins to get a blood sample.

"Then what happened?" Otto asked, pushing for the youngest to continue.

"Once I woke up I looked somewhat different. Then a boy who was the first to go missing, Henry Kite, tells me that I was actually bitten and that I'm-,"

"A vampire," Gibson finishes in shock. The team looks over and gaps at the scientist.

"A vampire?" said the red monkey with a laugh. "How do you know that?"

"I may not be able to cause or fix magical problems," the blue simian replied. "But just a simple blood test can tell me that he needs to consume blood to survive."

"Then where are his fangs?" Otto questioned with curiosity as he jumped onto the table and took a closer look at Chiro's closed mouth. The teen took a step back.

"I'm…special," the pale boy said. "Most vampires don't change as much in appearance like I did."

"So you don't have fangs?"

Chiro opened his mouth and out shot his fangs for the entire team to see.

"You can hide them at will?" Gibson spoke in awe as he too jumped onto the table to take a closer look.

"Yeah," Chiro answered, hiding them again.

Antauri floated up to Chiro and met him in the eye. "Chiro, do you know who has been doing this to people?"

The boy shrugged. "The only hint I have is that Henry tries to lead them. Some follow him, some don't care, and some revolt. How he became a vampire, though, is unknown by everyone."

"Do you know how to change everyone back?"

Chiro knew where this was going. Obviously, the boy was more aggressive and much more reluctant to be 'buddy, buddy,' with the team. The vampire could tell that this didn't settle with the wise simian that well, especially after what caused the white haired boy to run…

Sadly, Chiro couldn't contain his new personality and said, "Who knows, really? And, for all I care, this could be for good." The team looked at him in shock.

"Don't you want to change back?" Nova asked.

Chiro laughed. "I don't really care."

"Are you going to help us fight them?" Antauri questioned. Chiro was silent for a moment as his red eyes met the other's blue.

"I'm not on your side," he told him. "And I'm not on their side. I'm just going to watch and see what happens." Everyone in the room was silent as they let this process.

"You really changed THAT much; didn't you?" Antauri whispered. Chiro smiled with his fangs out for show.

"I think we ALL know the answer to that," the teen replied. "Now, if you don't mind, I'll be leaving now."

"Wait, what?" Otto said in panic. He raced to the door before Chiro could and blocked the teen's path. "Why do you want to leave?"

Chiro blinked. "Didn't you hear what I just said? I'm not on your side. So, Otto, what's the point in me staying here?"

"Because we care," Nova argued, helping Otto.

"Seriously," the boy said with a laugh. "Get real! I've changed! How can you care when you don't know me?"

"Because this isn't you," Antauri stated. The teen turned to the silver simian to see the sad yet determined look in the second-in-command's eyes. Chiro went silent for a moment before crossing his arms.

"And what if I don't care about you?"

"You're not yourself, so it doesn't matter," Gibson answered. "So, don't even try to argue with us anymore because you're staying."

"And we WILL fight you to stay here," Sprx added. "I don't care what you are; you can't fight all of us."

"Oh, so you'd hurt me?" Chiro inquired.

"No, but we WILL hold you down."

The teen went silent as Antauri placed a hand on his shoulder again, leading the younger out of the med bay and towards his tube.

"You need to get some sleep," the wise simian told Chiro.

"Vampires don't sleep," the teen grumbled, not liking how he lost this fight. "If they are weak enough to sleep they might not wake up."

"Then you need to just lie down and rest then," the silver monkey corrected. "You've been on your feet for too long."

"Not to mention you haven't eaten anything either," Gibson called from the med bay. "I'll bring you up…something to eat in a little while."

'Oh great,' Chiro muttered as Antauri took him to his room. 'They are even going to make me drink that disgusting stuff.' Then, the teen noticed that as the silver simian squeezed his shoulder, he felt weaker and that same stab of pain went through him. Getting angry, Chiro shakes Antauri off again.

"What's that matter?" the elder asked, sincerely worried for the boy.

"Don't do that," the teen snapped without looking at the monkey. He then walked into his room and shut the door, leaving the cobalt-eyed simian in the hallway by himself.

Annime: There you go!

Antauri: Please review.


	9. The First Feeding

Annime: Hi! What's up?

Chiro: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 8**_

Chiro grumbled as he sat on his bed. He sat with his legs crossed as he stared at the door.

It had been an hour since he was sent to his room. Antauri had come in to make him lie down, but once the teen knew the silver simian was gone he climbed right back out of bed. For about ten minutes after that he had paced in front of the door, contemplating on rather he should try to escape or not. Knowing that none of his plans would work, he sat on his bed and crossed his legs; his black-brown eyes glared at the door.

A knocking sound suddenly came from his door and he mentally groaned.

'Here we go,' the white haired boy thought. The sliding door's opened and the entire team walked in.

"Hello, Chiro," Gibson said awkwardly as he held a clear jar of red liquid. "We brought you something. Don't worry- it's from our supply for whenever someone gets really hurt." The blue simian removed the metal lid of the clear jar and the smell engulfed the room. Chiro's fangs came out involuntary and the boy covered his mouth.

"I don't want any," Chiro argued.

"But you need to drink it," Nova insisted. "You can't survive without it!"

"I said I don't want it, not back off!"

"Chiro," Antauri spoke. "It came from storage; no one was hurt to get it."

"I don't care." Chiro covered his nose from the smell as he fought himself to keep from grabbing the liquid. "It's the principle of the thing." The team went quiet and they glanced at each other. Everyone seemed upset…and this made Chiro nervous. 'They are about to do something,' the almost black eyed teen thought as he stood up on his bed and back up.

This was when they struck. Every monkey besides Gibson tackled Chiro to the floor. They pried his hands from his mouth and nose and held him down. The teen tried to loosen their grip, but that familiar shot of pain quadrupled and made him extremely weak.

"This is for your own good, Chiro," Gibson said. He sounded sorry and ashamed of what he was doing as he began to pour the blood into the white haired teen's mouth.

Suddenly, Chiro's hunger took control and this gave him the strength he needed to finally shove everyone off of him. He grabbed the cup and the monkey team watched as he nearly choked on the blood. Once he was finished, he threw the glass across the room, leant against the wall he was closest to, and slid down until he was sitting. He shook violently as he bent one of his knees to point up at the ceiling. The teen used this knee to rest his head against.

The monkey team walked cautiously towards their leader and Antauri placed a hand on Chiro's head. The teen jumped to his feet and revealed his blood red eyes.

"Don't touch me!" the white haired boy screeched. He was still shaking and he moved his left hand to his head. It ached from feeding. The teen then remembered that Darien told him the first feeding was extremely painful…especial when you wait last minute to do it.

"Chiro, we only wanted to help you," Nova said softly.

"I'm sick of people helping," the boy growled. His knees buckled a little bit and he stumbled backwards. Luckily, though, he regained his balance.

"Chiro, calm down," Antauri said as he took a step towards the teen. Chiro bared his fangs at the silver simian.

"Don't come near me," the boy barked.

"But Chiro-,"

"Just leave!"

The hyper force blinked.

"Just leave," Chiro repeated. "Get out of here." The boy sounded angry, but pain showed more in his voice. At this point he was clutching his head.

"Are you going to be ok?" Otto asked in a small and sad voice. Chiro peaked open his eyes and gave a little nod.

"Yeah…I just need to be alone right now."

Everyone glanced at each other with sadness as they left the room. The now red eyed teen watched. Once they were gone he stumbled to his bed and collapsed onto it. His arms acted as snakes as he wrapped them around his stomach.

'Yeah,' Chiro thought as he winced. 'This hurts. It feels like my stomach is being ripped out. Good thing I don't have to deal with this forever.'

"Why is he so hurt?" Gibson wondered aloud. "His body consumes blood. So why is he in so much pain?"

"When was the last time he ate?" Otto questioned. Everyone paused for a moment and looked over at Gibson. The blue simian cleared his throat before speaking.

"The results suggest that he hasn't eaten anything since he went missing."

"No way," Otto mumbled. "He went that long without food?"

"He wasn't a big fan of drinking blood, Otto," Sprx pointed out.

"Yes," Antauri agreed. "He is different, but the boy still has the same principles… to a curtain extent."

"Wait a second," Nova spoke. "Didn't Chiro say he changed more in appearance than most vampires?"

"He did," Gibson said. "What does that mean?"

"And did he run into Darien?" Sprx added. Antauri mentally winced at the name.

"That's actually an interesting question, Sprx," Gibson said, surprising everyone. "That would mean that Darien is ok."

"Let's just hope this is all reversible," Nova muttered.

"Even if it isn't," said Antauri, although he didn't want to think about that option either. "Chiro may just be acting like this because he is ashamed of himself. If we can break that then we can go on as we once were. His lack of ability to use the Power Primate though… may be the main problem."

Suddenly an alarm sounded. Gibson calmly walked to the main computer, though, because the alarm only meant there was a visitor.

"I wonder who it could be," Otto wondered out loud. "Not a lot of people come to see us."

"Let's see the cameras," Gibson suggested as he typed up some codes. Then the screen changed to the outside video cam of the robots right foot. It showed a boy standing there tapping his foot and obviously waiting for someone to answer.

"Oh my gosh," Nova said, "That looks like-,"

"DARIEN!" they all exclaimed together.

Annime: I'm throwing stuff at Chiro!

Chiro: (Ducks) She REALLY is- OWW!

Annime: XD

Antauri: Please review.


	10. Acting Dumb

Annime: (throws a notebook)

Chiro: WHY ARE YOU SO CRAZY?

Annime: WHY DO YOU MAKE IT SO EASY TO HIT YOU?

_**Chapter 9**_

"They are nothing but a pain," Chiro grumbled into his pillow. "What they did made me thirstier." The now red eyed boy looked at himself in the mirror on the other side of the room. His eyes were brightly colored, even from such a distance. "Great, there goes my last way of being normal." He sat up in his bed and kept looking at the mirror. The white haired teen looked just like he had when he had first met Henry, but now he showed a more serious expression than a panicked one. Chiro took slow steps towards his reflection. He looked at himself completely this time- from top to bottom. 'Why does it hurt every time I'm around one of them?' Before he could come up with any guesses, he felt a familiar presence enter the robot. The smell of the person didn't lie either. "What's Darien doing here?"

"Ahh," Darien spoke as he flopped into Chiro's chair. "I see that you have finally caught the loose cannon of the vampire world."

"So it would appear," Antauri agreed.

"How did you do it?" Darien questioned.

"It wasn't that hard," Gibson admitted. "He just…fainted." Darien gave the blue simian a weird look before an idea dawned on him.

"He was hungry, wasn't he?"

"He seemed fine when he woke up," Gibson said. Darien gave him another weird look.

"Well, I wonder what was wrong with him-,"

"What indeed," Chiro muttered as he exited his tube.

"Good morning sleepy head," the brunette teased.

"Ha, ha, you're funny," the white haired boy grumbled.

"Well, SOMEONE'S cranky today."

"My head hurts."

"Why?"

"Because I just feed for the first time, that's why."

"Wow that does suck."

"We had to hold him down," Nova explained.

"You held him down?" Darien said with a laugh. "Wow, did you get soft or something Chiro?"

"Shut up," Chiro mumbled.

"Ahh, did you go weak for your team mates?"

"Don't make me say it again."

"Don't worry Chiro, I won't tell anyone. I think it's cute-,"

"I said SHUT UP!" the white haired teen finally snapped. "I didn't come down here to get mocked! I came down here to see what you were up to!"

"I came to see what YOU are up to."

"Well I hope you got your answer." The red eyed boy turned and moved back towards his orange tube.

"Now where are you going?" the other boy called out. "Do I HAVE to baby sit you?"

"I'm going upstairs. I have the answers I want."

"Well, I must tell you that many, MANY vampires are looking for you."

"Whoop-de f*cking do." With this Chiro left the rest of the tem with the other young vampire. Antauri stared at the orange tube before moving to his own.

"Where are YOU going?" the brunette questioned the silver simian.

"I have something I need to take care of," Antauri answered as he left the room.

Chiro walked into his dark room. After the door had shut behind him, he stood there for a moment. He knew someone was coming; he knew exactly who it was who was coming. But, the thing he didn't know was if he could handle it. The force- THAT force- that had been slowly driving him to insanity was floating closer and closer and closer-

Suddenly, a knock was heard at the teen's door. Chiro took in a sharp breath before slowly turning and opening his door. Antauri was floating in mid-air in front of him just like the vampire had predicted.

"Chiro, may I talk to you in my room?" the silver simian asked. Chiro's red eyes bore into Antauri's cobalt for a few silent moments.

"Sure," the white haired boy said. Antauri moved towards his room. Hesitantly, the younger followed.

Once they were inside the philosopher's room, Chiro could feel the force- THAT force- getting stronger. He bit his lip in hopes to hide his pain. Sadly, though, it didn't go unnoticed by his mentor.

"Is something the matter, Chiro?" Antauri asked. Chiro shook his head.

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, Antauri."

"We can go somewhere else if you need-,"

"I SAID I was FINE, AN-TAURI." The room fell silent as the young boy glared at the simian.

"Yes, well," Antauri said as he cleared his throat. "There is something I must discuss with you, because obviously you are NOT fine. You can't hide it from me Chiro. You have been like this since we found you." The simian came closer to the younger and placed a hand on his shoulder. The teen jumped back and snarled, baring his fangs.

"I TOLD you not to touch me!" Chiro yelled. The pain hadn't gone away with Antauri's touch this time, though. It was clear that the boy was still shaking.

"Chiro, why are you hurting?" Antauri questioned. Chiro took another step back as the silver monkey tried to get closer again.

"That's none of your business," Chiro growled.

"But it is-,"

"But it's NOT! Don't you GET IT!" The boy was screaming at this point. "It should be obvious anyway!"

"And what do you mean by that?" Antauri sounded as patient as ever.

"Antauri why do you think I can't control the Power Primate anymore?"

"Why can't you?"

"Are you THAT blind?"

"Explain this to me Chiro."

"The Power Primate doesn't work with my new vampire body."

"What does this mean?"

"STOP PLAYING STUPID WITH ME!"

"I'm not playing stupid; I'm just asking you questions."

"Well, STOP IT!"

"Not until you explain to me what is going on."

"But you KNOW!"

"I want you to say it." Chiro growled again.

"The Power Primate hurts and weakens me because it fights against my vampire DNA."

"Then why didn't it hurt Darien."

"Because it only fights MY newly changed body because I have it locked away within me. Not to mention I'm connected to it."

"So, what are we going to do?"

"I'm going to go to my room and you are going to leave me alone."

"That not what I mean."

"Then EXPLAIN IT TO ME!"

"Chiro, please, stop acting sarcastic with me."

"Not until you explain to me what's going on!"

"We need to find a cure for this," Antauri finally said. "And YOU are going to help us."

Annime: I'm so mean to Chiro! (throws plastic ball)

Chiro: Oww -_-

Antauri: Please review.


	11. Fawn

Annime: LALALALALA! (Throws a rubber shoe.)

Chiro: WHY!

_**Chapter 10**_

Chiro grumbled under his breath as he sat on one of the picnic tables owned by Mr. Jackslapper. Honestly, he didn't mind being outside; it was a beautiful day. What DID bother him was the fact that everyone was STARING AT HIM! Even the monkey team was keeping a close eye on him.

'It's like they all saw a ghost or something,' he thought as he crossed his arms. He couldn't help but laugh at the thought and how it was almost right.

"What's so humorous, Chiro?" Antauri asked as he floated beside the teen. The boy physically winced as he felt the Power Primate radiate off of the silver simian more than usual.

'He's doing this on purpose,' Chiro growled silently as he scowled at the simian. His red eyes glowed in anger and annoyance, but only for a millisecond (although Antauri still noticed. "You SERIOUSLY want to tick me off, don't you?"

Knowing what he was talking about, Antauri replied, "I'm just curious of what it will do."

"It hurts me."

"The Power Primate might actually cure you, Chiro."

"Then why hasn't it already?" The two went slight as they looked at each other. Cobalt and blood-red eyes melted together as they stared. "Opposites don't always cancel each other out, Antauri," the teen explained as he looked away from the silver simian and towards the table he sat at. "They can also butt heads. So please- be patient and stop hurting me."

Before Antauri could say anything, he sensed something. Chiro's head popped up from eyed the table and he jumped to his feet.

"Do you feel that, Antauri?" the teen asked the simian with worry.

"Yes," the silver simian admitted. "And whatever it is, it's coming closer." Chiro started at a specific ally way for a moment before stepping away from the table. Antauri raised an eyebrow as he watched the teen move towards this ally way. The white haired teen looked inside to find…

"Everyone, get out of here!" the red-eyed boy screeched. Everyone in the area looked at him with curiosity. "I said get out of here!" Chiro repeated. "You're all in danger-!"

Right after he had said this, someone from inside the ally way tackled him. Five more people raced from the dark and jumped onto innocent civilians. Chiro threw his attacker off of his back in only seconds and kicked him in the stomach.

"Antauri!" the white haired boy yelled. "Pry them off of everyone! They're vampires!"

The simian's cobalt eyes widened before he changed his hands into claws. He raced towards the nearest vampire and clawed at her. She cried out in pain and let the human go before she could bite them. The human ran away with this opportunity. The rest of the monkey team followed their second-in-commands actions and freed all of the humans. Chiro ran closer to the monkey team as the vampires started to recover.

"What are they doing out in broad daylight?" the red-eyed boy wondered in a whisper.

"Oh, so it's you," a female vampire growled.

"Who are you?" Nova demanded.

"My name is Riley," she smirked. "And you, boy, must be the famous Chiro I heard about." The boy in question narrowed his eyes.

"What about it?" Chiro asked.

"We have come to…take care of you," Riley answered. "You see, our king is concerned with how your powers compare to his, so he sent us to get rid of you so you're not a threat anymore."

"And you are confident that you can do this?"

"What makes you think I wouldn't be?"

"Well, he sent YOU to take care of someone more powerful than you-,"

"The king knows what he doing!"

"Sure he does." Before she could argue with the teen again, he raced up to her and elbowed her hard in the gut. She cried out in pain because her bones cracked from the extreme force Chiro had used. The other vampires jumped at Chiro. The boy kicked one in the head before punching another in the jaw. They went down like a sack of bricks the moment Chiro rammed another vampire into the ground. The last two vampires ran back into the ally way before anything could happen to them.

Riley groaned as she stood up from the ground. Chiro took the girl by the collar of her shirt and lifted her into the air.

"Now, would you mind explaining to me what is going on," the white haired teen spoke as a threat.

"Like I would tell you," she growled. The red eyed boy threw her and punched her in the head as she came back down.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way," Chiro grumbled as he stalked over to Riley.

"Wait!" a feminine voice cried. Chiro stopped and looked around, trying to find whoever had spoken. As he did this, a hooded figure jumped to the ground from the top of a tall building. "Stop this; I will tell you what you need to know." The stranger uncovered her face.

She looked to be around Chiro's age. She had white eyes and curly gray hair. Her skin was as white as paper and looked tough.

"Who are you?" Antauri asked as he floated beside Chiro (so that he wouldn't hurt Riley anymore).

"My name is Fawn," the girl said with a pause, "and I'm a born vampire." The white haired boy blinked before tilting his head in confusion.

"A…born vampire?" he repeated.

"Yes, I was born a vampire."

"…Are YOU the one who started all of this?"

"…More or less…"

"And what, u came to fight me or something so that your little plan isn't ruined?"

"No, I came to help u stop it."

Chiro blinked again. "You want to stop…the thing you just started."

"I told you," she said with frustration. "I didn't ACTUALLY start it. It just… happened."

"Well, then tell me HOW it JUST happened," the teen spoke with aggravation. Fawn looked around and winced a little.

"I'll tell you…as soon as we go somewhere private."

The hyper force looked at each other. Chiro sighed.

"Fine," the boy grumbled. "Come with us."

Annime: And everything is going to be unraveled.

Chiro: Yeah, after what, three weeks?

Annime: …shut up.

Nova: PLEASE review!


	12. Answers

Annime: LALALALALA!

Chiro: -_- Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else. Thank goodness too, because my life would be even MORE screwed up.

_**Chapter 11**_

Fawn was amazed as she looked around the robot. It was so advanced and interesting to her. She couldn't stop looking around and touching things. This didn't really upset the monkeys, but Chiro was getting a little irritated. He personally wanted this entire thing over with, and all she was doing was stalling after saying she'd help them.

"Ok," Chiro finally growled. "You said you'd give us answers, we brought you somewhere more private, and all you are doing is looking around." The anger in his voice made everyone's attention turn to him and Fawn blinked. "What are you, useless?"

"Chiro that's enough," Antauri said. Chiro turned to his mentor and narrowed his eyes.

"It will be over once she gives us answers!" the teen snapped. Fawn clapped her hands together, making the two look at her.

"Fair enough," she spoke. "I hope for everyone's sake that you weren't like this before you were a vampire."

"Trust me," Antauri replied. "He was the exact opposite." The white haired boy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"It doesn't matter," the boy said. "Just tell us what we need to know so that we can this STUPID guy out of the way!"

"That stupid guy was very kind…before the incident happened," a female vampire whispered.

"So was I, now start talking."

Fawn sighed and looked down at the ground before beginning. "A few years ago I was traveling with my father. He decided to land here. My father told me to keep hidden. I obeyed him…that is until I met Henry. He was nice and kind and thought it was 'awesome' that I was a vampire. I became his friend." The girl paused for a moment. "When my father found out about our friendship he attacked Henry. The boy almost died, but I bit him so that he would become a vampire and live. My father was furious and dragged me away and off this planet. Just recently I came back and saw that Henry had turned evil and planned to take over Shuggazoom." Fawn looked over at Chiro with a new found determination. "The Henry I know wouldn't want me to let him get away with this."

"Now you're talking," the teenage boy declared. "Now let's go find him and take care of this."

"Wait," Gibson said, stopping Chiro in his tracks. "What is the cure to all of this?"

"The only power that a vampire's power can't mix with," Fawn explained. "It's the Power Primate."

The monkey team's heads spun around to look at their leader. He shook his head frantically.

"Don't even TRY IT," he demanded.

"But, Chiro-," Antauri tried to argue. The teen wouldn't have it, though.

"It HURTS Antauri," Chiro whined. "Why do you guys have to be so pushy about this?"

"Because this isn't you, Kid," Sprx pointed out.

"Umm, excuse me?" Fawn muttered. Nova turned towards the girl.

"We all have the Power Primate," the yellow monkey told the girl. "Chiro has it too; it's just locked away right now." Fawn nodded and her mind went back to the conversation between the rest of the monkeys and the boy.

"Can't we just take it slow?" Chiro begged. "It makes me feel sick!"

Fawn swallowed (not thinking it was good to get into the argument, but had an important opinion) and spoke, "I agree with Chiro. The best way to do this is to let the Power Primate radiate off of you so he changes slowly. Another way this can happen is by defeating the vampire who turned him into what he is now, or just turning that vampire back to normal."

"Well then let's go!" Otto shouted as he raced off ahead of the male teen. Gibson sighed and followed the green monkey with everyone trailing after him.

"Sir," a wounded vampire announced to his king. "A new vampire has been sighted."

"Wait," King Henry said. "How is there a new vampire?"

"I don't know," the other admitted. "But I do know that she was talking to the newest one you bit, Chiro."

"It's a she?" Henry murmured.

"Yes, sir, it is."

Henry paused for a moment before waving his hand. "You can leave now." The vampire bowed and took and left the room in silence. The vampire king scratched his head and thought through this situation. "She's back," he whispered. "She's really back… but why is she working with them?" Memories of her kindness answered his question and he scowled. "So, she chooses them over me? Well then, a friend of my enemy IS my enemy!"

"So, do you remember where you were after you waked up as a vampire?" Fawn asked Chiro.

"I was in a bar somewhere to the west," the boy replied. "Unfortunately for us, though, Darien said that he's looked through EVERY room in the bar and there's no personal room for Henry."

"So we are going to have to look all over the ENTIRE city?" Sprx exclaimed.

"No, just the east," Chiro answered.

"Why just the East; why not anywhere else besides there?" questioned the golden simian.

"Because that the place every vampire said his 'palace' was."

"And you are going to have us follow these rumors?" Gibson muttered.

"Hey, it's a start," defended the boy. "Not to mention that Henry told them himself that it was there."

"And you trust them?"

"I SAID it was a start," the teen snapped.

"Chiro, calm down," Antauri said as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder. The male teen winced and hissed at the touch with pain and gently brushed the silver simian off.

"Please don't do that," the boy begged. Fawn watched the scene in front of her and mentally sighed. The boy was hurting from the Power Primate and the monkey team was hurting because of the change in Chiro's attitude.

"We should move faster," Fawn suggested. "We need to get Henry back to his senses."

"Yea, cause that guy is SERIOUSLY insane," Chiro agreed, trying to ignore the feeling of sadness that was coming from the silver monkey.

Annime: I hope you liked it. I was having some trouble figuring out how my stories would end, but I worked it all out. Expect me more often!

Chiro: Please review!


	13. Insanity

Annime: I'm hoping to put an awesome twist to this. It's time to expand my writing skills!

_**Chapter 12**_

_Blood…blood was everywhere. Drip…drip…drip…_

Chiro closed his eyes tightly.

"_This isn't right," Chiro mumbled. "This is right…"_

"_But it is," a voice whispered. "Just give in…just give in…"_

"_But it's NOT RIGHT!"_

"_It's too late to decide if it's right or not! You have already killed them! Look around you! You've killed the only ones who've ever loved you!"_

_Chiro's deep red eyes opened and he gaped at the sight around him. Blood…blood was EVERYWHERE! And bodies…THEIR bodies…_

"_No," Chiro whispered. "Monkey Team…I didn't-,"_

"_But you DID!" the voice corrected. "And…I couldn't be more proud."_

_Tears trickled down Chiro's face as he fell to his knees._

"_Chiro…Chiro…-"_

"Chiro… Chiro!"

The white haired boy opened his eyes to see blue cobalt orbs staring back at him.

"What?" Chiro asked with shaky breath, making him mentally wince. He knew he couldn't hide the fact that he had been shaken, and the teen knew full well that Antauri would pressure him to spill it.

"What's the matter?"

Crap, Antauri was too close. The Power Primate inside Antauri was giving Chiro a headache. Not to mention his vision was driving him insane.

"Nothing," Chiro muttered. Antauri didn't believe him as he narrowed his eyes.

"Chiro you've been standing here in the alley way doing nothing for ten minutes."

Chiro glanced around him. This was maybe the third alley way they had checked since the team had split up.

"What have you been doing?"

"Checking the premises…Wait, you weren't even paying attention the entire time?"

"I'm FINE Antauri."

"No you're NOT." Antauri let out a sigh. "Why don't you just let me help you?"

"It's not something you can help with," Chiro almost whispered. "And you don't need to because I'm FINE."

Antauri grabbed Chiro's wrist and lifted up for the boy's red eyes to see. The teen watched as his pale hand shook with a horrible intensity. The white-haired boy yanked his wrist out of Antauri's grip. He glared at the floating monkey as he tried to calm himself down.

"Why don't you butt-out of my life for at least once, AN-TAUR-I?"

Antauri's face didn't change as he glared at the boy he thought of as a son. The glare didn't contain anger like some people would think it did, but it did contain determination. Chiro, though, secretly wished that it was anger he saw on his mentor's face. A determined Antauri was not good thing for Chiro right now.

"Chiro…" Antauri spoke. His voice was stern. "Why can't you tell me why you were staring off into space just now?"

Chiro physical winced. This was an 'I'm gonna care whether you like it or not,' Antauri. Though Chiro loved him for it, it was as bad as a determined Antauri.

"Because I don't want to tell you," Chiro stated stubbornly. He almost winced again, hoping Antauri didn't take it too harshly.

And that's when Chiro noticed something. He wasn't as hard as he was when he first saw the team in his new state. Confusion hit the teen, distracting him from the pained look Antauri couldn't help but show.

The white haired teen walked away from Antauri and moved deeper into the alley way until Antauri started to check for any signs of Henry again.

"_But I do care, I DO care!" Chiro cried as he clutched the inactive, silver body_.

"_It didn't seem like you cared when you KILLED THEM!"_

"_Why did I do it?" Chiro whispered. "Why did I do it?"_

"_Join me, Chiro, and all won't be for nothing."_

"_NO! I'm NEVER joining you!" The boy looked back to the small machine he was clutching. "I'm sorry…I'm SO sorry…"_

Chiro snapped out of his daze when a hand shook him violently. His red eyes turned to an extremely worried. The teen raised an eyebrow.

"What's the matter?" He coughed when he heard that his voice was scratchy.

"You're crying," Antauri whispered. He could tell that what Chiro wasn't telling him was REALLY taking a toll on his emotions.

The white haired vampire wiped his eyes quickly as he turned away from Antauri. "We should keep moving," he said quietly. This time Antauri didn't question what was going on like the boy thought he would. He did, though, raise an eyebrow when Chiro started to hit himself in the head with the palm of his hand.

"_Come on- just give in to your vampire powers…_

"_Let it take control…_

"_Destroy him- Destroy THEM!_

"_It will be easy!_

"_Just give in…Just give in…"_

Chiro clutched his head as he stopped in the middle of the alley way. Antauri put a hand on his shoulder, making the boy jump from pain and surprise. He looked at Antauri with a look of horror as he felt his eyes glow.

"I'm sorry, Antauri," he said, his voice coming out breathy. He then took off with his vampire speed down the alley way.

"Chiro!" the silver monkey yelled after him. "CHIRO!"

Sprx and Gibson were walking down Parkinson Street, making sure to stay aware of their surroundings.

"Man when I just my hands on that Henry guy I'm gonna-,"

"Stay calm Sprx," Gibson spoke politely. "We'll get our revenge, trust me."

"Just the idea of that guy hurting Chiro drives me up a wall!"

"I don't like it either, Sprx, but we need to keep our eye on the prize!"

Suddenly, a gust of air wiped past them. They turned to each other and blinked.

"What was that…?" Sprx questioned.

Before Gibson could reply, though, Antauri's voice came over their communicators.

"Team," the sensei's voice said sounding too panicked for the rest of the monkeys' liking. "Chiro's gone!"

"WHAT?" the blue and red monkeys yelled together. Otto and Nova much have done the same thing because Antauri had to pause.

"Something is terribly wrong! He looked at me like he saw a ghost and just took off!"

"So wait, that means…" Sprx said before his eyes met Gibson's.

"THAT WAS CHIRO!" they yelled together.

"You mean you found him?" Antauri pressed.

"Well, no, he ran passed us."

"Well follow him as best as you can!" the silver simian commanded before turning off his communicator.

Sprx and Gibson followed the directions they were given and raced in the direction the 'wind' had gone.

Annime: I hope you liked it!

Chiro: Please review!


	14. Control

Annime: Wow, there were a lot of typos in the last chapter!

Chiro: Well, you're not going to fix them are you?

Annime: Hey, I'm not perfect! Not to mention the fact I wanna start my next line of stories…

_**Chapter 13**_

'_Don't think you can escape from me,'_

Chiro ran faster threw the streets, causing a commotion. The people of Shuggazoom wore confused looks because of the sudden gust of wind.

'_You'll never be able to run far enough,'_

Chiro was breath heavily and freaking out. He could feel the darkness of his mind begin to take over.

'_You WILL succumb to my power!'_

The teenage boy didn't want to listen to the voice, yet it echoed in his head until he couldn't hear anything else. It was haunting him, making him dizzy, but he wouldn't stop running. He COULDN'T stop running. Fear pierced the white haired boy when he found that he was unable to control his legs.

'_You will NEVER ESCAPE!_

Chiro unwillingly turned down into an alley way and stopped. He was stuck standing without any control of his joints.

"I knew you would come," a voice spoke from behind him. The red eyed teen found that he was turning to see who own the voice.

"Henry!" the hyper force leader growled. "What do YOU want?"

"Isn't it obvious," the evil boy said with a smirk. "I want to be your king!"

"It's not going to happen!" Chiro told him.

"Oh, but it already has! Just look at you! You can't do anything! If I told you to stop breathing your body would comply with or without your acceptance." Henry smiled. "Besides- how do you think you got here, right where I wanted you?"

"You're not going to get away with this, Henry!"

"Oh?" the vampire 'king' replied. "Well, just see if I don't!"

**KH'EIRHEIHJKNG'KSJEOHJPOAEJPEARH'P;LERHRNHJHOIERNBHLKEDNBEPR'OHJEIRPHJOIWJRHAP[JRHP**

Antauri flew through the air as fast as he could. He was on edge at the fact that his son was nowhere to be found. Sprx and Gibson went to look in the South where Chiro grew up. Nova, Otto, and Fawn were looking somewhere North. The silver monkey was looking in the area he felt Chiro ran towards.

The second in command felt his muscles relax once his eyes caught a head of white hair, but his worry came back fast. His son was lying on his back in the middle of an alley way with bruises covering his face. Whatever attacked the teen had to be strong

And close.

Antauri landed softly on the ground beside Chiro. He placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, stirring him.

"Antauri," Chiro whimpered.

"It's ok, Chiro," the simian whispered. "You're going to be ok."

"No," Chiro corrected. "You HAVE to get out of here!"

"No, Chiro, I'm not leaving you here."

"You don't have a choice!" a different male voice said. Antauri looked up to find Henry smiling at the two. The scepter in his hands began to glow red. Chiro stood up and clutched his head. "You will pay for trying to ruin my plans, Antauri!"

Suddenly, Antauri flew against a brick wall with great velocity. The silver monkey rubbed his head and glanced up to figure out who the person was that hit him.

It was Chiro. The teen's eyes were glowing red and his body was shaking. An evil laugh rang through the air, grabbing Antauri's attention.

"Henry!" Antauri yelled. "What did you do to him?"

"Oh," Henry chuckled. "I just reminded him who he was!"

"Run…Antauri…" Chiro muttered as he winced. "Get…out of here…"

"Chiro," Antauri whispered with sadness.

Chiro's face changed at that moment. Instead of sad, the teen vampire looked angry. He lunged at the silver monkey fast, but luckily for Antauri it wasn't as fast as it could have been. The robotic simian jumped out of the way and went to the opposite side of the alley.

"Monkey Team," Antauri spoke through the communicator. "I found Chiro, but-," Before the silver monkey could finish his sentence, Chiro kicked him in the stomach. The vampire then grabbed his tail and flung him into the air. Dark magic appeared in the teen's hand and he used it against Antauri. The silver monkey cried out in pain.

"Chiro," Antauri murmured as he stood up from the ground. "We can help you! Fight against his influence!"

"Oh, there will be no help for him, Antauri," Henry explained. "But you may need some help of your own!"

Chiro formed a dark energy ball in his hands and pushed it at his mentor. The simian jumped towards his son, dodging the blast, and tried to hold him down.

The moment Antauri touched Chiro, the teen cried out in pain. Knowing what was going on, Antauri continued to keep the boy from escaping.

"What are you doing?" Henry yelled.

Antauri didn't answer. "Chiro," he whispered. "Everything will be alright. The Power Primate will heal you and you'll be back to your old self. I'll make sure it happens, even if I have to die trying."

Henry fumed with anger, and he was about to hit Antauri with his scepter, but he was knocked out of the way.

"Hey, back off you fang freak!" Sprx spat as he powered his magnets.

"And who will make me?" Henry argued.

"We will," Nova answered as she stood with Sprx, Gibson, and Otto

"Chiro," Antauri said as he continued to fight to hold down his son. "You have to fight it!"

Chiro was then able to finally kick Antauri off of him and punch him in the leg.

"Wow, kid," Sprx said. "Don't hurt Antauri!"

"He's not in control of himself at the moment," Antauri explained.

"Well then who is?"

"I am," Henry unwisely told the monkeys. "I control who he hurts and who he doesn't." Henry, though, wasn't expecting their response.

Nova, Sprx, Gibson, and Otto attacked the 'king' vampire with all of their strength, and the vampire was unable to handle it.

"BOOM-BOOM-WAKE-UP!"

"SPIN-SHOCKER!"

"MAGNA-TINGLER-BLAST!"

"COVERTABLE-RAZOR-CHARIOT!"

Henry fell to the ground in pain and looked over at his slave.

"Chiro," Henry commanded. "Protect me!"

Chiro kicked Antauri in the head before running between his 'master' and his family.

"Chiro," Nova whispered. "We don't want to fight you."

"Well, you don't have a choice!" Henry shouted.

"HENRY!" screamed a female voice. "You must stop this!"

Henry blinked before turning to see that it was Fawn, his old friend.

"Oh, Fawn, how nice of you to drop in. Too bad you have to be destroyed like everyone else since you betrayed me!"

"Henry," Fawn asked. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because my power makes me fit to destroy and conquer whatever and whoever I wish. Just look; I'm controlling the most powerful vampire to ever exist!"

"Your power has corrupted you," Fawn corrected. "You need to stop."

"No!" Henry snapped. "I'm tired of hearing you senseless babbling. Chiro, let's get out of here!" Henry jumped once and landed on the top of the roof of the tallest building surrounding them. The white haired teen followed close behind.

"Chiro!" yelled Antauri. The monkey team used their jet-packs to go after them, but when they reached the top of the building the two vampires were nowhere to be seen.

Annime: OH MY GOSH! HENRY HAS CHIRO!

Chiro: -_-


	15. King Teton

Annime: Let's see if we can finish this soon!

Chiro: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 14**_

Blackness- all Chiro could see was blackness.

"How did I get here?" the boy wondered as he looked around.

He was on his back laying on what seemed like a floor, but that was just black too. The teen couldn't tell what was up or what was down as he stood up. He almost cried out when he felt the floor drop beneath him, but stopped when he found he was floating

"What's going on?" he muttered as he tried to move around. He finally felt he was making progress when he started to 'swim' through the void.

"**You are in a sort of…dream-state, young Chiro," **a loud booming voice spoke, making Chiro jump.

"Who are you?!" Chiro demanded, impressing himself with how intimidating he sounded while he was so scared.

"**I am what many might believe at first to be your subconscious, but in reality I am the king of the vampires' home planet."**

"So your Fawn's father?" Chiro whispered.

"**That is correct."**

"So…what are you doing in my head?"

"**I'm here to help you defeat Henry. You have a good soul in your heart, that boy does not."**

"What do you mean?"

"**When Fawn and Henry were young they became great friends and he was very nice to my daughter, but my gift was the ability to see into the hearts of others. Using this gift I am able to tell if someone is destined to be a good or evil being. Henry was one who could easily tip towards being evil and harmful, so I made Fawn stay away from him. I was correct in my judgment."**

"But that's not completely true," Chiro argued. "He's only evil because he was turned into a vampire and changed from the inside out. I was changed too; trust me when I tell you the monkey team, and even your daughter, had a rough time putting up with me and my big mouth."

"**But he was still turned evil, whether it was his fault or not, he still became evil. You weren't evil; you were just a jerk."**

"True that." Chiro looked around the void. "So…how are you supposed to help me defeat Henry?"

"**Henry has turned many people, so he has become a sort of vampire king. It's my job as the higher king to keep him in line and/or take care of him. The situation is too advanced, however, for everyone to wait until I get there. Instead, I need a strong vessel to use my powers against the lower king." There was a pause, making Chiro raise an eyebrow. "You would make an excellent vessel…if you were compatible to be one for MY powers."**

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"**Your Power Primate directly interferes with my powers as an opposite."**

"So then… why are you talking to me if you actually have no way of helping me?"

"**I can affect your Vampire Powers."**

"What good would that do? I need them to get weaker so that my Power Primate can completely cancel them out-,"

"**Exactly," Fawn's father interrupted. "I can do just that and will do just that. I will make your Vampire Powers as weak as they can possibly be and then your Power Primate will destroy them."**

"Then how exactly am I going to fight Henry?" Chiro asked. Fawn's father went silent for a moment and hummed in thought. Chiro had to fight rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"**I have an idea," the man's voice spoke. "Do you trust me?"**

"Nope," Chiro said simply and bluntly.

"**You're a smart child; don't trust voices in your head. But I, young Chiro, am an exception. This will only hurt a bit."**

Chiro let in a sharp breath, and that's all he could do before ear-splitting pain rushed through him. He shut his eyes tight as he clutched his teeth together. The teen was suddenly falling. His heart was racing, his stomach dropped; he felt like it was a dream.

After a few seconds that seemed like forever, he landed. It didn't hurt as badly as he had thought it would, but it did knock the breath out of him. He opened his eyes to find himself in the same room he had awoken in when he became a vampire. The boy picked himself up from off the floor and looked around frantically. Henry was nowhere to be found.

Chiro took a deep breath before turning to the mirror he had found. He stopped then as he looked into the device. His hear was still white as snow, but his eyes…his eyes were…

Blue.

The boy blinked at his reflection in confusion.

"**I see that even I am surprised by your transformation," Fawn's father's voice spoke again.** Chiro looked around the room quickly once more until he looked back at the mirror. In the mirror there was a brown haired and red eyed man with ghost white skin staring back at him.

"**Hello, young one," the man said. "I am King Teton. I made your vampire powers just as strong as your power primate, so something was bound to happen. But I didn't suspect this at all…"**

"What, why?" Chiro questioned. "Is there something wrong?"

"**I've only heard of something like this once before-,"**

Suddenly, though, the king disappeared. Chiro blinked at the mirror with shock. The man hadn't finished his sentence, for goodness sakes! What made him leave so soon-?

"Chiro?" a voice spoke from behind the teen. Chiro's eyes narrowed as he bent his head down from sight. Henry was behind him; the one who turned him against his friends and family…

Against Antauri.

"What are you doing staring in the mirror, I thought I told you-,"

Henry wasn't able to finish, though, because Chiro had angrily turned around and thrown an energy ball at him.

It wasn't just any energy ball, though. It was a swirly mixture of black and green. It hit Henry with a great force and sent him flying through the wall and into the room next door.

Chiro was breathing heavily with rage. He still was when he marched towards the hole he had made by slamming Henry's body through it. When he looked through it he found Henry standing, almost as angry as Chiro.

"Oh, so you want to play like that, huh?" Henry growled. Chiro went into a fighting position. "Ok, then _CHI-RO, _LET'S PLAY!"

Annime: I'm hoping for one or two more chapters and then an epilogue.

**King Teton: PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
